A Miraculous Water Adventure (Not All About Water) (or Adventure)
by Mystic-Mystic
Summary: Chat Noir has always been in love with Ladybug, but now there's another girl catching his eye. Adrian is going on an overnight field trip to Water Funland but one night he sees Ladybug, and has reason to believe she is one of his very own classmates. But the question is... who? Multi-chapter story with lots of Marichat REVISED CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

"Pound it!" The two superheroes chanted in union, fist bumping.

Another job well done by Ladybug and Chat Noir, Chat thought. Once again they successfully saved Paris from a devious akumatized villain and were now standing on a random roof with light blue tiles in the middle of Paris.

The wind picked up and Ladybugs hair blew in her face. She pulled the loose strands of hair behind her ear, but they just came loose to the winds pull. Ladybug sighed exasperated.

"Having a bit of trouble m'lady?" Chat asked with a smirk.

BEEP! BEEP!

Her hand rushed to her ear. Chat hated that sound. It was the sound that meant Ladybug was leaving. But, it was also the sound of hope. Hope that his lady would finally allow themselves to share their secret identities with each other.

He completely respect her request for them not to know. It was for their own safety. But still...

"Gotta go, Chat!" She said

"Wait!" He half screamed.

She froze, looking startled.

Embarrassed, the masked boy shifted his feet. "Um...are you going on paw-trol tonight?" God that was a really bad pun, even for me, he thought.

"y-yeah" She stammered.

He gave her a cheesy smile and a little awkward wave. She smiled back a little uncertain. She swung her magic yo-yo and was off, her whereabouts unknown. He could hear her miraculous beeping in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay for chapter 2! Honestly i feel so bad for making you all wait. Anyways, i am soo happy with all the positive feedback for chapter one! Im not sure how many chapters this will be but just know that chapters 3-6 are already in progress, plus i want to make a goal to post a least every 3 days, so yeah! Well, hope you like it!**

"Tikki! Spots off!"

Marionette sighed, plopping onto her pink chaise lounge "I still have to finish my homework!" She complained. "And patrol. What should I do?"

Tikki flew out of her earrings and hovered in air just in front of her face. She gave her a soft smile, and said "Oh Marinette. You're a smart girl, I trust you can figure it out!" Then her smile got wider until it was obvious that she was excited about something.

She handed her little kwami a chocolate chip cookie and eyed her suspiciously, "Okay, if you say so."

The little, red kwami grabbed the cookie and started eating it happily.

"Well, i think patrol is more important then homework. So i'll do that first."

Once Tikki finished, she said "Come on Mari, you'll be late for patrol!"

"Okay, okay," the bluenette said "Tikki! Spots on! She shouted.

. . .

The stars always looked beautiful at night in Paris. Maybe they would look better if I wasn't alone..., The masked boy thought, leaning on the railing. He sighed and said aloud, "If only I knew."

All day questions formed in his mind. What was she like at school? What kind of music does she listen to? What was her favorite color? . . . How old was she? And most importantly of all, Who was she? He felt like the answer was right in front of him.( **AN: More like behind him!** ) But he was just too stupid to get it

"If only you knew what?" A familiar voice said

He jumped, and stood there caught off guard "M-my lady!" He stammered.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She snickered at her own joke.

He quickly recovered from shock and gave Ladybug he's best Cheshire cat grin.

"O-kay then," She said stretching the o and herself "Did you finish your share of the city?" She asked.

"Of course! It's like you don't have faith in me, m' lady." Chat replied. With his hands on his hips, chest puffed out, head tilted high, and mask, Chat looked like a superhero.

Well he is a superhero, Ladybug thought. And so am I.

Though she didn't say so, Marinette still couldn't get over the fact that she was Ladybug. The amazing heroine of Paris! Sometimes she thought it was all to good to be true.

"Chat?" She asked. Her head was tilted to the side, eyebrows pressed together in concern and her pink lips had a slight frown. To Chat ( **AN: And most of Paris** ) no matter what she did, how she looked, she was always beautiful.

"Yes?" he asked

"Is something wrong? You're acting a bit off tonight."

"Me? Off? Pfft! I'm great! Purr-fect, you could say!" He lied right though his teeth, hands flung out, trying to prove his point. He was most defiantly not okay day. He hurt and longed for Ladybug day and night. All he wanted was for her to accept or even notice his complete love for her, but Ladybug only thought of it as something he must do with every cute girl he saw, but in reality he only had eye for his lady.

That was until recently. There was another person...

Marinette.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir sheepishly

"Uh huh," the girl in spots mumbled, not convinced "Chat, you're my partner! I know you, what's wrong?"

The blonde sighed and looked to the sky. It was hard for him to lie to her. "Honestly, I'm not really sure," That part was true. "Though I am flattered with your concern, my lady." He did a weird bow thing and cringed inside at his gesture.

Ladybug faintly remembered the time Adrien came to her house as a translator for her to speak to her uncle who only spoke Chinese. She shuck the thought out of her head. I have more important matters right now, she thought.

Just as she was about to say something her miraculous beeped.

Ladybug sighed. "Don't think this is over, kitty." She said, taking her yo-yo and throwing it to a nearby building. "See ya!" And then she was off.

Chat gave a small wave, then headed home.

 **AN: So that's chapter 2! Please don't forget to follow or favorite this story and please leave a review. I love reading your positive comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 3! I love all this feedback I'm getting from you guys, it's pretty awesome. So I made a bet with my friend that I would have 1,439 (she just picked a random number) views by Friday, so I'm crossing my fingers! Anyways, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it!

"And that, is why I don't like the new Mega Strike game." Nino concluded as we walked out the school building. Though Adrian had no idea what he was talking about, he nodded in agreement.

"Uh huh." Adrian mumbled.

"Dude, are you okay? You've been like spacing out all day! What's up?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh. I-it's my dad! Yeah, he's been putting me in overdrive with modeling lately." He lied.

"That sucks, dude."

Marinette stumbled towards us.

"H-hi Adrian" She said blushing slightly "Your ho- I mean! Y-you dr-dropped your book!" She handed him a copy of Hamlet. They were reading the play in class.

"Oh! Thanks Marinette!" Adrian said grinning at her. He didn't know why, but whenever Marinette was talking to him she was a cute, stuttering, mess, though with everyone else she was perfectly at ease.

He thought, What if I intimidate her? Oh no. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Ever since the first day of school, they had a rocky relationship. With her thinking he put gum on her seat and everything. Sure he apologized and explained what really happened, but he wasn't sure if she considered him a 'friend'.

"Y-yeah! No p-problem!" She squeaked " Ummm. Are y-you guys going to that f-field trip to that water park, um Water Funland? I was, I mean, Alya and I were wondering if we should all go t-together. I mean only if you want to of course!"

"Yeah I'm going, sounds cool. What about you dude?" Nino asked Adrian.

"Yeah!" The model said, grinning, obviously excited.

"G-great! I'll tell Alya! Bye!" Marinette said while walking back to Alya and waving goodbye. She almost tripped over air.

God she's adorable Adrian thought.

The two boys simply smiled at each other and headed to class.

. . .

Marinette sat down just when the teacher walked into the classroom.

"The Periodic Table of Elements!" She announced. "Today we will be reviewing all the elements. Don't forget we have a test about them next Friday."

The students all groaned.

Ms. Mendeleiev walked around the classroom handing out bright blue papers."This is a reminder about the overnight field trip tomorrow. It contains a list of supplies recommended for you to bring, but if you ask me I say you go home tonight and check off everything on this list to make sure you are completely prepaid. Remember the trip is three days and two nights."

The mood in the atmosphere seemed to lighten.

"Now that that's done, back to science. Can anyone tell me how many atoms are in one hydrogen?"

. . .

The bell rang dismissing the students for lunch.

Finally, Adrien thought. That day Adrien asked Nathalie to have a to go lunch prepared for him, so he could enjoy his break with Nino at school.

The boys walked together to the court yard talking about random stuff with no importance.

"Anyways, like I was saying dude, that new Jagged Stone album was pretty sick." The DJ said.

"Oh yeah! I really like those Eiffel Tower sunglasses he had! I cant believe Marinette actually made them and the cover of the album. I got her to sign my copy of it too." The model replied.

They both sat down on a bench near Marinette and Alya, who seemed to be in deep conversation about... well Adrian couldn't really tell what they were talking about, but it contained a lot of weird facial gestures and hand movements.

"Hey, should we invite them to sit with us?" The blonde said nodding his head toward the girls in deep conversation.

"Oh, yeah! For sure! Yo Alya! Marinette! Wana sit with us?" Nino shouted.

The girls looked up at them, slightly startled. Alya looked to Marinette who gave a short nod. "Sure!" Alya shouted back getting up from the bench. They walked over, lunches in hand. The boys scouted over, making room for their new 'guests'.

"What were you guys talking about? It seemed a little intense." Nino stated.

Marinette tensed and her cheeks tinted pink. "O-oh nothing!" She said scratching the back of her neck. The bluenette remembered her discussion with Alya. They were talking about Adrien asking for Marinette's signature not too long ago.

"Anyways... um h-have you know how their making a movie about Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"Wow! Really! That's so cool!" Nino exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I posted about it on the Ladyblog yesterday."

Adrian, who had already found out about that (via Ladyblog of course), simply nodded in agreement. He had been wondering who would play the superhero duo. They were still casting for the roles so no one really knew yet.

"I wonder who will play Ladybug and Chat Noir. What if the superheroes play themselves in the movie? That would be so cool!" Alya squealed, fangirling again. They continued, giving their theories about the upcoming movie.

For the rest of lunch, they talked about random things that came to mind (in Alya's case, mostly Ladybug related things). It was nice just to sit as friends and be in each other's company.

AN: So that was chapter 3! I cant wait to post chapter 4 because there will most defiantly be some Marichat in there and please review, I love to read them. Well till next time, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

The knight decided to visit his princess.

The leather-clad hero was out jumping from building to building, racing to get to his destination. In the distance he could see the bakery, and above, her bedroom window. The lights were on.

"Yes!" Chat Noir muttered under his breath. He hoped onto her roof and knocked on the trap door. Almost instantly it opened.

"I was wondering when you'd visit, kitty." She said, letting Chat inside.

. . .

Adrian had always liked Marinette's room. It was always warm and cozy. He would never say this out loud, but, he liked how pink it was. It was adorable.

"Well, I'm a busy chat, ya know." He said smirking. She giggled.

"So, Chat. What do you wanna do?" She asked rummaging through her closet.

"I'll let the princess decide." He said leaning on his extended baton.

"How about... We play... Mega Strike 2!" she said pulling out two game controllers.

. . .

The two sat cross leg in front of Marinette's computer, both deep in concentration trying to beat the other. Marinette made the winning move beating Chat by a long shot.

"What! You cheated!" The superhero complained, scolding the bluenette.

"No I didn't. Your just being a sore loser", She said smirking "And besides, It's not my fault your so bad at this." Chat crossed his arms in exaggeration. He looked grumpy but cute.

Marinette sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do you want a rematch?" She asked kindly, looking at the cat themed superhero. Blue meet green.

Chat's heart skipped a beat. Before their first little encounter, Adrian had never realized how truly amazing Marinette really was. He still had feeling for Ladybug, no doubt, but there was something about Marinette that called out to him. He felt horrible about it. He felt like he was cheating on Ladybug. But how could he be cheating when they weren't even dating?

Suddenly that didn't matter. He wasn't even aware he was leaning into her until there was barely an inch between them. He thought Well she's not moving away...and i might as wel-.

He didn't even get to finish his thought, because in the second he hesitated, Marinette filled in the remaining space. It was no longer Chat kissing her, but Marinette taking control. Chat couldn't think straight. The only thing on his mind was how soft her lips were and his hand on her back.


	5. Chapter 5

He snapped back and realized that it was still only her kissing him. So he did the logical thing. He kissed back, until he was out of breathe and had to pull back.

At the same time, Marinette detached. She was blushing madly, her bluebell eyes wide and shocked at her own response to Chat's actions. She got up quickly, almost tripping over her chair, backing up against the wall.

"Oh my God." She whispered to herself. "I-I'm so sorry" She was a stuttering mess again, pacing back and forth and muttering nonsense. Chat just sat there, dumbfounded and still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"I-it's okay. It was my fault. I should leave." He said blank with shock.

"What? No! I mean, just don't leave yet. Okay?" Chat nodded obediently.

But then, he realized who he was.

He was Chat Noir.

Not Adrian.

There was, of course, a difference.

Chat Noir grinned.

"Well if you want me to stay that badly, princess."

"Oh God." Marinette said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the delay but I just edited chapter one a _whole_ lot so check that out! Also i plan on editing every chapter so stay tuned for updates!**

Adrien had been up since sunrise.

After coming 'home' from his princess' palace, he detransformed and passed out on his over-sized bed. The boy woke up at the first light of dawn and was way too excited to go back to sleep.

"Will you stop making so much noise!" Plagg whined.

"Good morning, Plagg." Adrien laughed. Nothing could spoil his mood.

"It's too early for my morning to be officially good." The kwami yawned, flying over Adrien's head, who was now on his computer, checking the Ladyblog. "I need Camembert!"

Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled at the black kwami. Today was going to be great.

. . .

"Marinette! Wake up! Your going to be late!" Tikki exclaimed, pinching her owner's cheeks.

"Uuuggghh. Five more minutes." Marinette murmured, rolling over.

"MARINETTE!"

"Okay, okay. I'm up." The bluenette yawned. She picked up her phone from the opposite side of the bed and checked the time. "Tikki! It's only 5:30! What the heck!"

"I didn't want you to be late, Mari. Also,I'm a little hungry... can I have a cookie please?" The red kwami asked sheepishly.

Chat must have let himself out. Oh God, I must of fallen asleep with him here, the sleepy girl thought. Her eyes suddenly shot open.

"OH MY GOD!" Marinette exclaimed, startling Tikki. "I-I kissed Chat Noir last night! Oh my goodness this is bad, this is really bad. I've betrayed Adrien! Ohhhhhh! I'm so sorry my love! That stupid cat stole my first kiss! I can't believe this! Now Adrien won't ever trust me again! What do I do now! TIKKI HELP ME, IN DYING!"

The red kwami sighed. Her owner was just, so... dramatic.

"Marinette calm down. You can't solve anything with a hot head," The kwami said wisely, "Besides, it's not like you and Adrien are dating. Yet." Tikki added the last part smoothly.

The bluenette's face was red hot with embarrassment and her kwami couldn't help but giggle.

"Tikki this is serious! What a I going to do!" Marinette tried to calm down.

"Oh Mari. Everything will work out one way or another! I promise! You're going to have to have to figure out some things for yourself. But I'll always be here to help you along the way," The kwami smiled. "Always."

Marinette smiled back. "Thank you Tikki," she sighed, "What on earth would I do without you?"

"I ask myself the very same thing every morning," Tikki joked, "Now hurry before you're actually late!"

Marinette sighed and walked downstairs to her mother's colorful kitchen. She was greeted by a wonderful aroma and was surprised to see her mother in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning, honey! You're up early!" Her mother said cheerfully. Breakfast is almost ready, dear."

"Morning mama. Yeah, I wanted to get to school early today." The girl could almost feel her kwami roll her big blue eyes.

"That's good." Mrs. Dupin-Cheng hummed, flipping a pancake.

Marinette grabbed a plate, and a few cookies from the blue cookie jar. She quickly ran upstairs to her room and dumped the plate on her white desk for Tikki.

"Eat up!" She whispered "I'll be back soon."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please comment your feed back, every time I get a review it just brings up my whole day. Honestly, just thank you all so much for everything.**

 **-A**


	7. chapter 7

**AN:**

Hey guys! I just wanted to officially announce that I will be editing all the chapters! I encourage you all the go back and read them again for I am changing a few things. After reading through the chapters multiple times, I've realized that my editor (my best friend who I have now become aware of cannot write for his life and will not be editing anymore) made a lot of bad edits to the story. I have also realized one major flaw in the story. I've been spelling Adrien wrong. Before I had been spelling it Adrian, as in my brother's name. After finding this I about cried for 30 minutes straight. So yeah. Everytime I finish editing a chapter, I'll post it an show what chapter I have reposted here : _ **Chapter 1**_

Thank you guys sooo much for everything. I know I have always been slow with posting new chapters but for now on I hope I can get these out faster. I would just like to state that this whole fanfic has been completely freestyle. I only pour out the words then edit them a couple times. Also, if you have an suggestions, I beg you to tell me them. Please I'm incredibly desperate. Anything at all. Everything is welcomed with open arms because it all makes my day. Even the negative stuff.

I also wanted to say that I want to get an official beta reader. There will be requirements though. So if any of you are interested send me a message. I'll give you my email address and more information.

So yeah, thank you all for everything and I hope you all have a wonderful day

 **-A**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys I just wanted to say i'm ending this fic and moving on. I'm really sorry for those of you who where looking forward to this. I just have no inspiration for this at all and can't bring myself to writ anymore. I'm currently writing a Voltron: Legendary Defender fanfic as well as planning another Miraculous fic. I want to finish a couple of chapters first before I post it so I can start posting regularly instead of once a blue moon. Anyways I hope to see you all again soon and as always I wish you a great day.

-A


End file.
